falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Tombs
Cyrus Tombs (April 24, 2202 - February 2, 2268) was a slaver leader operating in the Ohio River Valley, and more specifically, The Horseshoe. He was ambitious and self-absorbed, just as any good slaver. His ambitious attitude shone through when he was able to seize the 'Shoe at the age of 23, and stay in power for over 40 years. Biography Early Life Cyrus Tombs was born in a small village on the former Indiana - Ohio border in a town called . His mother and father were simple Brahmin farmers who lived in borderline abject poverty, although they were still able to keep optimistic about life and refused to instate corporal punishment on their two daughters and son. Tombs himself, however, was always bitter and standoffish: as if he felt that he was too good for farm life. He also didn't enjoy physical activities, sometimes even refusing to help his father with farm work. Although he didn't do farm work, he was intelligent. At night, he would break into his neighbor's houses and search for pre-War books, never being discovered once; with his new personal library, Tombs was able to gain enough knowledge to be on par with an average pre-War school child. Not only did this knowledge make him more intelligent, but it also made him feel superior. To him, everyone else were fools and needed proper leadership. It started out as him refusing a request from his father; then it became him insulting his father and leaving, and finally it came to him outright sabotaging his father's farm equipment. Running Away Eventually, when Tombs was 15, his father was tired of it, and ordered him to leave the house. At that, Tombs became enraged and attacked him, stabbing him repeatedly with a kitchen knife, and fleeing his homestead being chased by the town militia. Tombs was able to outrun them but became stranded in the wasteland. He almost died of dehydration before being discovered by a traveling ghoul doctor named Dr. Rangle. Rangle helped Tombs into his shack, where he treated him and gave him water, nursing him back to health. Cyrus told Rangle that his parents were killed by raiders, so he fled, and in the process, became stranded in the wilderness. Rangle accepted this story, and took him back where he came, a trading community in the Ohio wasteland: The Horseshoe. Constantine Tombs Other than Alfred Temple, Cyrus had one other notable son, Constantine Tombs. Unlike Temple, Constantine followed in his father's footsteps and commanded a slaver camp in the Detroit Wasteland called Cole Ayo. Personality Tombs was a sadist through and through with almost no redeemable qualities. He personally shook the hands of every slave that entered The Horseshoe and told them that nothing bad would happen with a smile, knowing that he would eventually order their killings for his own amusement. And if he was especially bored, he would tell the guards to find the most attractive slave they could and bring her into his office, so that he could rape (and likely kill) her. He also had a pleasure for narcotics. If there is a drug in the wasteland, Tombs has probably used it. Appearance Although being 66, Tombs looked like a man ten years younger due to extensive and pricey plastic surgery. He has silver gray hair and dark eyebrows. Despite his cosmetic surgeries, he has wrinkles and blemishes caused by substance abuse that they couldn't fix. His usual wardrobe consists of silk suits of varying colors, so much so that it has earned him the name "Mr. Rainbow" or "Rainbow Man" by his men and slaves alike. However, each color meant something was going to happen that day. White meant that they were getting a new class of slaves, pink meant that he was going to rape a slave of his choosing, gold was that he was going to give a speech, red meant that there were going to be a mass execution of slaves, and black meant that he was going to execute someone personally. Skills Equipment Quotes Category:Characters Category:Adoptable Category:Deceased